Jigoku Temari
by Hyuuga Enzan
Summary: Quem desejar ter uma vingança poderá usar o Correio Infernal, mas terá que pagar um preço. O serviço será feito por uma equipe competente... ou quase. Adaptação de Jigoku Shoujo. Alerta de Spoilers.


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. O Título e o Tema Abordado em Jigoku Temari é uma adaptação de Jigoku Shoujo de Miyuki Etoo, todos os direitos reservados.

Atenção: - Alerta de Spoilers.

Jigoku Temari

De Hyuuga Enzan

Capítulo Um

**Como todos sabem, o Terceiro Hokage de Konoha foi morto por seu discípulo Orochimaru. Esse foi um golpe e tanto para toda a vila, mas talvez tenha sido um golpe ainda maior para ele... o neto daquele velhote fumante que morreu para um cara que gosta de cobras... Konohamaru!!!**

Konohamaru; - O que tem eu?

**FINGE QUE ESTÁ TRISTE PELO SEU AVÔ SUA ANTA, NÃO SABE LER O SCRIPT?**

Konohamaru; - Ah tá, desculpa ai... narrador estressado... VOVÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ, POR QUE VOCÊ MORREU TÃO CEDOOOOOOO

Naruto; - Cedo? Ele tava querendo competir com a Hebe na idade, ele tinha quantos anos? Trezentos e cinquenta e nove?

Konohamaru; - NÃO!!! Trezentos e Sessenta na verdade... E DE ONDE VOCÊ SURGIU?

Naruto; - VIU SÓ, EU APARECI TÃO RÁPIDO QUE VOCÊ NEM VIU! - #Some#

Konohamaru; - Pra onde ele foi? Bem, não importa... VOVÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ, EU ME VINGAREI UM DIA OROCHIMARU!!!

Extra1; - Ei, você ficou sabendo dos boatos?

Extra2; - Que boatos?

Extra1; - Do Correio Infernal! Você consegue se vingar de qualquer um através disso.

Extra2; - E como funciona isso? Por algum acaso é um site que só pode ser acessado à meia-noite?

Extra1; - E existe computador aqui sua anta? Na verdade é um serviço da agência de pombos-correios que só é disponível à meia noite. Você escreve o nome da pessoa que você quer matar e o corvo que vai estar esperando lá manda seu pedido, depois de um tempo vem uma tal de Garota Infernal e mata o cara.

Extra2; - Incrível, e qual o outro boato?

Extra1; - Que extra só aparece pra morrer.

Extra2; - Ora, bobagem. - #vira na primeira esquina com o Extra 1 e pisa em um selo explosivo que é acionado e mata os dois... E quem vai sentir falta de dois Extras?#

Konohamaru; - Correio Infernal... Eu irei tentar!

Naruto; - Mas você precisa estar na cama às 7 da noite.

Konohamaru; - OH NOES, É VERDADE, E AGORA? COMO VINGAREI DO MEU AVÔ?

Naruto; - Culpe o seu irmão.

Konohamaru; - Mas eu não tenho um irmão... Ei, já sei!

**À noite...**

MãeExtradoKonohamaru; - Konohamaru, está dormindo?

Bunshin do Konohamaru; - Estou mãe.

MãeExtradoKonohamaru; - Então como você respondeu?

Bunshin do Konohamaru; - Eu sou sonâmbulo.

MãeExtradoKonohamaru; - Ah sim, então tá bom.

**No correio....**

Konohamaru; - Pronto, leve meu pedido corvo.

Corvo; - #sai voando com um papelzinho preso#

Konohamaru; - Agora é só esperar...

**Longe dali... Numa casinha abandonada no meio do nada...**

Temari; - Ai ai, que tédio.

Sandaime; - Quer jogar gamão broto?

Temari; - E ainda tenho que aguentar esse velho tosco com gírias vencidas...

Yondaime; - PINGUIM NÃO MORA NO PÓLO SUL.

Temari; - E um retardado mental...

Haku; - Ai amiga, você acha que eu fico melhor com unhas pink ou azul bebê?

Temari; - E UMA BICHA.

Corvo; - #Pousa na cabeça do Yondaime#

Yondaime; - AE GALERA A GENTE TEM UM CASO!!!

Haku; - Para Yondaime seu bobo, não é pra contar pra todo mundo.

Yondaime; - Eeerr... Não era bem eeeesse tipo de caso.

Sandaime; - Não precisa ter vergonha filho, na sua idade eu sentia a mesma coisa.

Yondaime; - O QUE? UM GAY ALISANDO VOCÊ?

Haku; - Ups, reflexo. - #para de alisar o Yondaime#

Temari; - Me dá logo essa carta. - #pega o corvo e tira o bilhete# - Hmmm... Orochimaru... Temos um caso complicado, mas vamos lá visitar quem contratou a gente.

**Três dias depois...**

Konohamaru; - Eu sabia que esse Correio Infernal era uma farsa.

Naruto; - Se sabia porque foi lá mesmo assim?

Konohamaru; - POR QUE VOCÊ FICA APARECENDO DO NADA?

Naruto; - Desculpa, o Yondaime arranjou um emprego por ai e eu estou fazendo o papel dele. NÃO VENDE RAMEN NA BARRAQUINHA DE RAMEN. - #sai correndo#

Yondaime; - É o meu orgulho.

Konohamaru; - VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MORRIDO?

Yondaime; - DETALHEEEEES!

Konohamaru; - Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

Haku; - Você chamou a gente.

Temari; - Eu sou Enma Ai Temari.

Konohamaru; - Você é a Garota Infernal?

Shikamaru; - Com certeza, essa garota é o Inferno.

Temari; - CALA A BOCA SHIKAMARU.

Shikamaru; - To dizendo.

Konohamaru; - Então vocês vão mesmo matar o Orochimaru?

Sandaime; - Sim Konohamaru.

Konohamaru; - VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MORRIDO?

Yondaime; - DETALHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!

Temari; - Vamos deixar essas coisas para depois, pegue isso. - #entrega uma Kunai Especial do Yondaime com uma fitinha vermelha amarrada# - Caso você realmente queira vingança é só puxar o fio vermelho e o seu alvo irá para o inferno.

Konohamaru; - Legal. - #começa a puxar o fio#

Temari; - Porém... Se você puxar o fio terá que arcar com as consequências.

Konohamaru; - Que consequências?

Temari; - Quando você amaldiçoa alguem...

Shikamaru; - Duas covas são abertas, acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar.

Temari; - VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ AQUI? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI JOGAR SHOGI COM A PAREDE?

Shikamaru; - Tá tá, não precisa gritar, sua voz é irritante. - #vai embora#

Temari; - Enfim, você também irá para o inferno.

Yondaime; - Mas isso só quando você morrer.

**Konohamaru tem uma breve visão do inferno...**

Konohamaru; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, CALA A BOCA NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Temari; - Pense bem então. - #some junto com os outros três# - O resto é com você.

Konohamaru; - Matar o Orochimaru e em troca disso ir para o inferno... Será que vale a pena? - #passando a mão na fitinha#

Naruto; - MATAR O OROCHIMARU? PUXA ISSO LOGO.

Konohamaru; - #leva um susto e puxa a fita#

Voz do Sandaime; - Sua vingança será concedida

Konohamaru; - DAONDE VOCÊ SURGIU NARUTO? OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!!

Naruto; - Detalhes, Weee o Orochimaru vai morrer. - #sai correndo e some#

Konohamaru; - Bom, pelo menos o Orochimaru vai morrer...

Yondaime; - Oi. - #mascando um chiclete#

Konohamaru; - AAAAAHHHH, DAONDE VOCÊ SURGIU?

Yondaime; - Detalhes, mas vamos lá, temos que fazer uma coisa. - #tira a camisa do Konohamaru, pega a tatuagem do chiclete e tatua um simbolo estranho no peito dele e depois some#

Konohamaru; - ... Será que isso quer dizer que eu vou mesmo para o inferno?

**Na casinha no meio do nada...**

Sombra; - Temari, eu vou deixar a sua roupa aqui...

Temari; - #tomando banho em uma fonte termal# - Tá bom vó.. - #sai do banho, coloca a roupa, um Kimono cheio de flores e vai até onde estava os outros três# - Estão prontos?

Sandaime; - Claro. - #se transforma em uma carruagem com rodas de fogo e com a cara dele#

Haku; - #entra na carruagem#

Yondaime; - #vai onde fica os cavalos e se prepara para correr#

Temari; - Muito bem, para o esconderijo do Orochimaru. - #entra na carruagem e fica de frente para Haku#

Yondaime; - Weeeeeee, vamos lá. - #sai correndo puxando a carruagem#

**No outro meio do nada...**

Yondaime; - Chegamos senhorita.

Temari; - Como você sabe?

Yondaime; - #aponta uma placa onde estava escrito "Aqui não é o esconderijo do Orochimaru, vá embora"#

Haku; - Quem seria burro para acreditar nisso?

ANBUExtra1; - Oh, aqui não é o esconderijo do Orochimaru.

ANBUExtra2; - Vamos continuar procurando. - #ele e o outro vão embora#

Todos; - ...

Temari; - Bom... Vamos lá.

**Na sala secreta do Orochimaru...**

Orochimaru; - Ai ai, que massagem boa Kabutinho.

Kabuto; - Quer algo mais Orochimaru-sama?

Orochimaru; - Bem já que mencionou eu quero que você faça uma massagem um pouco mais íntima. - #vira e dá de cara com a Tsunade#

Tsunade; - Claro Orochimaru-sama. - #Tirando o Kimono#

Orochimaru; - AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, NÃO, COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI? ESCONDA ESSAS COISAS NOJENTAS.

Tsunade; - Ora, não seja tímido Orochi-kun. - #se aproximando dele#

Orochimaru; - AFASTE-SE SER ABISSAL - #Sai correndo#

Tsunade; - Você não irá fugir de mim para sempre.

**Orochimaru corria feito louco até encontrar Sasuke caminhando de costas para ele.**

Orochimaru; - ME SALVE SASUKE-KUN.

**Sasuke se vira para Orochimaru mas na realidade não era ele e sim...**

Anko; - Siiim, Orochimaru-samaaaaa.

Orochimaru; - NÃÃÃÃOOOOO.

**Ele sai correndo de novo, vira no primeiro corredor paralelo que vê e entra na porta ao fim desse. Assim que entra dá de cara com várias pessoas como Kimimaru, Sandaime, o quarteto do som e outros tantos que matou.**

Sandaime; - Por que você me matou Orochimaruuuu?

Kimimaru; - Eu fui tão fiel a você e na verdade você só queria me usar.

Tayuya; - Eu ainda continuo sendo fiel a você Orochimaru-samaaa. - #começa a se esfregar nele#

Orochimaru; - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO.

Yondaime; - Então, se arrepende dos seus atos?

Sandaime; - Se arrepende de ter usado e matado tanta gente?

Haku; - De ter traído todos aqueles que eram fieis a você?

Orochimaru; - NUNCA, ELES ERAM PEÇAS PARA ME TORNAR O TODO PODEROSO DESSE MUNDO, NUNCA IREI ME ARREPENDER.

Sandaime; - É isso Senhorita.

Temari; - _Pobre alma envolta em escuridão ,tuas ações trazem dor e sofrimento a humanidade, Tua alma vázia afoga-se em seus pecados, De que forma desejas ver a morte?_ - #estende o braço direito, puxa o leque gigante e dá com tudo na cabeça do Orochimaru#

Yondaime; - Pensei que as flores do seu Kimono saissem e só isso já matava o cara...

Temari; - Assim é mais realista.

**No barco do Inferno, Temari conduzia-o com Orochimaru desacordado.**

Orochimaru; - #acorda assustado# - Onde estou?

Temari; - Num barco, não ta vendo?

Orochimaru; - Ora sua...

Temari; - Se tentar me atacar eles vão te impedir.

Kidoumaru; - Venha com a gente Orochimaru-sama.

Kimimaru; - Venha sofrer conosco pelo resto da eternidade.

Tayuya; - Finalmente Orochimaru-sama ficará comigo para sempre.

Orochimaru; - NÃÃÃOOOOO.

Temari; - Essa vingança o levará para o inferno.

**Em Konoha.**

Ebisu; - Bom dia meus alunos, vamos à nossa missão, YEAAAAH.

Moegi; - Ei Udon, não acha que o Konohamaru está meio distante?

Udon; - #assoa o nariz# - Parece.

Konohamaru; - Qunado eu morrer eu irei para o inferno e terei que aguentar o Naruto para sempre, como será que o Orochimaru está lidando com isso?

**No inferno...**

Naruto; - #Sexy no Jutsu se esfregando no Orochimaru# - Orochiiii-kuuuuuun.

Orochimaru; - AAAAAAAAAAH, MAS QUE INFERNOOOOOOOOOOO.

**E na casinha no meio do nada...**

Haku; - Sabe, agora eu fico imaginando o que aconteceu com aqueles ANBUs.

**Longe dali os ANBUs encontram uma plaquinha escrito "Aqui é o esconderijo do Orochimaru, entrem e fiquem a vontade" na frente de uma caverninha.**

ANBUextra1; - Vamos lá. - #entra na caverna# - ESSE É O SEU FIM OROCHIMARU!!!

Manda; - Quem está ai?

ANBUextra2; - Opa...

**E assim, nesse capítulo morreram um Vilão e quatro extras, como se alguem se importasse com os extras.**

Fim.

P.S.1: - Se alguem tiver críticas, elogios ou idéias para vinganças mande sua Review.

P.S.2: - Leia também Uzumaki's Future.

P.S.3: - Pinguins são legais.

P.S.4: - Eu gosto de panquecas.


End file.
